


【万笛】可丽饼

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 因为疫情无法出门时，拉基蒂奇终于认识了自己的邻居。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737718
Kudos: 6





	【万笛】可丽饼

**Author's Note:**

> 有现实元素，建筑设计师x球队助教。  
> 突发摸鱼。  
> 引语来自《霍乱时期的爱情》

爱情，首先是一种本能，要么生下来就会，要么永远都不会。

当疫情来得气势汹汹时，西班牙的反应显得仓促，原本走得规律的指针突然被人按停，城市陷入停摆之中，只有每天媒体播报的感染人数不规律但曲线明晰。  
每个人都在家里努力维持着曾经的生活节奏，拉基蒂奇庆幸自己的工作有不少部分是可以在家里完成的，尽管他并不知道在一切恢复正常之后手里的项目还能否进行下去，这场疫情扰乱了太多的东西。  
他刚结束了一场电话会议，每个人似乎都因不能出门而焦躁着，每天成千上万增长的病例让人看不到疫情何时会结束。在正事讨论完，明确了这段时间每个人的工作继续进行，通过线上的方式进行交流沟通之后，拉基蒂奇再次叮嘱大家最近一定不要出门，医疗系统已经陷入崩溃，谁也不想体验知道自己得了一场没有特效药的病却只有在家里等着它走向自愈或是恶化的抉择。  
与许多在疫情在西班牙爆发前无知无觉的人相比，拉基蒂奇算是意识到严重性最早的那一批，他在出差回来之后便知道今天的一切只是时间早晚，购买了足够多的日常需要物品在家里，除了工作之外尽量不出门。同事们还笑话他胆子小，无事发生却戴上了口罩，也是不嫌闷得慌。  
但在家里憋闷着的感觉的确不是那么好受，保持工作效率之余拉基蒂奇也在健身房消耗了大量的时光，并且终于拿出了那本搬来就买了却直到现在才真正派上用场的烹饪书，隐隐有一种自己的厨艺已经突飞猛进的错觉。  
被改造成小花房的房间里他栽种的香草和朋友庆贺他乔迁之喜时送的植物们倒是丝毫不受人类社会里惴惴不安的气氛和肆虐的病毒影响，兀自生长得郁郁葱葱，有几株还开花了，让拉基蒂奇也有了好心情。  
他是在给香草箱浇水时闻见了对面传来的牛奶和黄油交缠在一起的面糊香气，是松饼，还是煎饼，抑或是可丽饼？拉基蒂奇将窗户打开得更多，让香气更加放肆地涌进鼻腔，一边猜想一边觉得这公寓的规划真是没什么章法，又疑惑自己之前怎么没有注意到这个房间和隔壁邻居离得如此之近，距离再短一点就在安全距离之内了。  
大概是他开窗户的声音被对方听见，正在低着头的男人抬起了自己金棕色的发顶，对上拉基蒂奇好奇的目光，露出一个笑容。“你好。”他笑着说道，拉基蒂奇看见了他手里制作可丽饼的专用铲子，知道了香气的来源。  
“抱歉，我不是有意打扰你。”他说道，放下手里的水壶，担心一个不小心就倒多了水在土壤里，他的邻居并不在意，查看了一下可丽饼在锅面的情况后笑容不减，“没关系，说实话，我已经有段时间没有见到活人了。”他说完大概是觉得这话不太妥，又补充道，“我是说，这样面对面的方式。”  
“伊万.拉基蒂奇，如你所见，是你的邻居。”虽然之前并不知道住在自己对面的是谁，但此时看着他，拉基蒂奇却总有一种说不出的熟悉感，仿佛在哪里见过，一时却又想不起来。他不知道对方是否是为了保持眼神交流的礼貌，总之他的注意力没有放在煎锅上，拉基蒂奇指了指，提醒道，“你该检查一下可丽饼了。”  
对方急匆匆地用铲子查看，但已经来不及了，本该煎出焦黄色、有着蕾丝纹理的可丽饼上呈现出来象征着失败的深棕色，吃起来就会有过苦的口感，他将可丽饼移到一旁的盘子里，空气里原本的甜香参杂了一丝不和谐的焦糊味道。  
“卢卡.莫德里奇。”对方自我介绍道，大概是担心再次出错，没有立刻将面糊倒进煎锅里。这个名字终于让拉基蒂奇想起了之前那股熟悉感来自于哪里，“我不会这么恰巧，和皇家马德里的助教做邻居吧。”他愣了一下之后说道。  
莫德里奇这时候又舀了三勺面糊倒进锅里，“我也不知道。”他语气轻快地说道，晃动着煎锅让面糊成了一个好看的圆，“这取决于你是不是巴萨或者马竞的球迷。”吸取了之前的教训，莫德里奇这一次更多的注意力还是放在煎锅上，观察着可丽饼的煎制程度。  
“幸运的是，我是塞维利亚球迷。”拉基蒂奇说道，手臂搭在窗沿上，“不过我也会看巴萨的比赛，毕竟梅西是一个优秀的球员。”莫德里奇看了可丽饼的底部，已经是漂亮的金色，便将可丽饼挑起来翻面。“他的确是。”莫德里奇说道，转动着手里的煎锅来平衡热度。  
他们又闲聊了几句，莫德里奇将新做好的可丽饼放进盘子里，这一次煎得很完美，“真可惜。”他对着拉基蒂奇说道，“如果没有这次的疫情，也许我们可以不必这么辛苦的聊天。”拉基蒂奇对此不置可否，“我倒是觉得，如果保持之前的生活节奏，到最后我们也不知道隔壁住的人是谁。”  
莫德里奇笑了两声，将巧克力酱刷在可丽饼上，又将香蕉切成片放上去，“你说的的确是更可能发生的。”他利落地卷好这个可丽饼，与其说是惋惜倒不如说是在打趣，“抱歉，你只能看着我吃了。”  
也许自己也该在家里尝试着做可丽饼，拉基蒂奇想着，第一次对这个甜食产生如此大的兴趣。他忽然意识到其实自己的目光都停留在莫德里奇沾了些许巧克力酱的唇上，带着几分心虚地移开视线，换了一个话题，“现在的情况下要保持球员们的身体状态对于教练组来说也不是简单的任务吧。”  
莫德里奇点点头，捻起一片香蕉吃下，“刚宣布停赛的时候我们就考虑到现在的状况了，制定了很多计划，目前看来执行得不错，我们每天都会进行线上的训练课，每个球员都分配了一位体能训练师，他们都很自律自觉。”  
拉基蒂奇想起在社交网络上看到关注的球员发的动态，就好像一群体育生在上网课，时不时还发在公共网络平台上让大家监督。他还没有开口，莫德里奇叹了口气，显然对目前的情形也不是很满意，“当然，能够回到球场上进行训练肯定是更好。”  
“等到疫情有所缓和，应该会逐步恢复训练和比赛。”拉基蒂奇安慰道，踢球只是他的业余爱好，此时都十分想念在球场上带球奔驰的感觉，更何况是那些职业球员。他恍惚间想起，莫德里奇曾经也是职业球员。  
当晚饭后他们各自拿着一杯红酒趴在窗沿和对方聊天时，拉基蒂奇提起这件事，莫德里奇似乎很久没有听见别人提起这件事了，目光中像是被牵动了许多的回忆和情绪，他低头抿了一口酒，“那时候我也才十几岁。”他说道，像是在讲述一个遥远的故事，“没想到竟然有人还记得。”还是比自己更加年轻的拉基蒂奇。  
“其实，在你还在青训体系里的时候，我去看过你的比赛。”拉基蒂奇有几分不好意思地说道，下午的交谈之后勾起了拉基蒂奇许多他以为在自己选择成为建筑设计师这条道路之后就已经忘记的事情。比如卢卡.莫德里奇这个名字在他成为皇马助教前拉基蒂奇就已经知道，这个人他也曾经仰慕。  
“那时候我一直以为你会顺理成章地成为职业球员。”那个年纪的拉基蒂奇，正是最需要认同的时候，却因为流着克罗地亚的血又生长在瑞士而被左右撕扯，阿尔卑斯山的雪水滋养了他，他却想要回到除了语言外并不熟悉的故国成为格子旗上绽放的天竺葵。  
他去看过莫德里奇的比赛，那个体格并不如何强壮，奔跑起来轻盈灵动，又总有精妙传球的影子落在他心底，这么多年下来变得只有模糊的轮廓，却始终在那里，又被回忆和岁月勾勒得更加柔和。  
“选择放弃很难。”莫德里奇说道，似乎这段往事如今提起来依旧不能释然，像是钝刀割肉，总是泛着疼。伤病、战争造成的影响、并不宽裕的生活等等，参杂在一起终究是让他选择退出，莫德里奇对拉基蒂奇苦笑，本该醇厚的酒液此时在口腔隐隐发苦，又不愿意散开，像是莫德里奇从未原谅过自己当初的不坚持。  
“也许，只是我当初对足球还不是那么热爱。”他终究归于平静说道，拉基蒂奇看着他，目光沉沉，“如果真如你所说，那么你现在也不会成为一名球队助教了。”他们都在一瞬间选择了屈从内心的胆怯，他想莫德里奇还是足够坚强，因为兜兜转转他还是从未放弃这项事业，用另一种方式去达成自己的目标。  
他的坚定目光似乎安慰了莫德里奇，得到旁人的认可让他肩上刚才被无形压力施加的份量陡然消失，而他和拉基蒂奇也不过是今天才认识而已。  
“我真想念在克罗地亚看球的日子。”莫德里奇说道，他们的祖国或许从不是被眷顾的那一个，曾经有战争，在疫情来临时又遭遇地震，拉基蒂奇同样想起照片里的断壁残垣，失去了塔尖的圣母升天大教堂，尘土让目光所能触及到的一切都蒙上一层灰黄的纱。  
“会好起来的。”拉基蒂奇一时分不清自己是在安慰莫德里奇，还是在安慰自己。“训练会恢复，比赛也会重启，明年的欧洲杯也会如期举行。”他耸了耸肩，“虽然我实在是说不出，皇马一定会赢得冠军这种话，但你明白我的意思。”  
莫德里奇这时才真切地笑起来，对着拉基蒂奇举起酒杯，“至少我们会共同为克罗地亚的胜利而欢呼。”  
当和莫德里奇每日的聊天成了固定时，拉基蒂奇想疫情虽然隔断了人与人之间的许多交流，却也以另一种方式拉近了人们之间的距离。他意识到自己其实格外珍惜每天和莫德里奇聊天的日子，看着对方抱怨再这样下去开赛之后球员状态一定没有之前好，或是给他讲自己新研发出来的可丽饼口味。  
当话题延伸到生活的方方面面，他已经知道莫德里奇大部分时候是靠着囤积的、超市买来的披萨这类只需加热的半成品生活着，不善做饭的球队助教唯一拿得出手的就是制作可丽饼，只可惜也只能当作休闲时的小食。  
“我觉得公寓之间的通风过于良好了。”莫德里奇对着拉基蒂奇抱怨道，“你每次做饭飘出来的味道对我来说都是一种折磨。”他嘟囔着说这对于不会做饭的人来说实在是太残忍了，那带着点委屈的表情会让拉基蒂奇联想到可爱这个词，而平日里他绝不会这么形容一个三十多岁的男人。  
“但我不会做可丽饼。”拉基蒂奇忍着笑安慰莫德里奇，“而你就做得很好。”  
后来莫德里奇指导拉基蒂奇做过一次，面糊的制作并不难，面粉加上细砂糖，一点点盐，告诉拉基蒂奇如果要做原味的咸口，也可以加入欧芹或者香葱。鸡蛋搅拌之后加入牛奶和融化后的黄油，对球员们对饮食严格要求，但仗着自己吃不胖的球队助教十分嚣张地表示自己从来都只用全脂牛奶。  
三种液体需要温度相近，莫德里奇不想回忆自己将热黄油加入到冰牛奶里的惨痛经历，他从窗台抬出身体，努力想要看到此时拉基蒂奇碗中的混合状态。似远似近的距离让他们仅止于交流，此时就显得不方便，莫德里奇甚至隐隐担心自己说话的声音过大，在此时安静的市区里会影响到别人。  
马德里的夜晚本该是喧闹的，但因为疫情的关门闭户，夜幕降临之后只有不知道哪里传来的敲打声和歌声。  
面糊混合之后为了避免结块而过筛，然后便是放进不粘锅里煎制。  
拉基蒂奇大概是着实不擅此道，直到最后一勺面糊才终于成功，莫德里奇呼出一口气，只觉得这个过程也不比他在教练席看完一场德比轻松。  
“对了，我今天得到通知，下周就可以恢复训练了。”莫德里奇在拉基蒂奇吃着唯一成功的试验品时说道，为了让他不要为失败的尝试过于消沉选了近日来最让自己觉得开心的事情，“会先进行核酸检测，然后就可以回到球场了。”  
“太棒了！”拉基蒂奇说道，如果此时他们不是各自在家里，他很想不顾安全距离给莫德里奇一个拥抱。  
“想要哪位球员的签名吗，看在我们在疫情中建立的坚固情谊的份上，我可以帮你要。”莫德里奇笑着说道，想到拉基蒂奇最喜欢梅西，但现在的情势下要找到他要签名的确有些困难，或许等比赛时候他可以帮拉基蒂奇要球衣。  
他自顾自地想着，却没见到拉基蒂奇的目光蓦然变得柔和，“卢卡，我想要你的签名。”  
拉基蒂奇是在替此刻的自己说，也是在替十几年前那个在场外被惊艳了的少年说。在曾经的梦想随着风化作缱绻的回忆，他们依然对这项运动满怀热情和喜爱，拉基蒂奇知道自己依旧是被生活所眷顾的那一个。  
莫德里奇怔愣了许久，才清了清喉咙开口，“在疫情结束之后，我们可以随意上街，忘记安全距离的时候，拉基蒂奇先生，你和我，要一起吃晚餐。”  
“当然。”拉基蒂奇说道，“不过莫德里奇先生，等到那一天，我更想吃你亲手做的可丽饼。”

——End——


End file.
